


Bliss (I Don't Wanna Know)

by notthebigspoon



Series: Hell in a Handbasket [4]
Category: American Idol RPF, Glee RPF, Neal Tiemann (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal was made an offer. He didn't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss (I Don't Wanna Know)

_This is happening. This is happening. Oh my holy shit this is happening._

What? Neal never claimed to have the deepest or less profane thought processes in the world. And he really thinks that it is perfectly allowable to be as profane as you like in your head when you're watching a really fucking adorable guy you once were a little crazy about, sprawled out his back naked (a state that you helped get him to, while trading filthy kisses with said guy and his boyfriend) while the guy's boyfriend fucks him with a vibrator.

_> Who'd have thought he could just take it like that? Why am I asking? He was with me first._

David sounds desperate but he always has during sex. He makes deep, gorgeous, whimper moans while his hands scramble, clenching and unclenching in the blankets. He rolls his hips for more, arches his back, and Neal really wants to lick the curve of that neck. It's shining with sweat and it looks so fucking good. He takes the opportunity when Archie looks up, looks him straight in the eyes and manages to choke out, “Neal.”

_Shit... please don't let this end right here, please don't let this backfire on me. I need him._

Wary though he might be about getting involved in this, no matter the obscenity the past half hour had already involved anyways, Neal approaches because he's pretty sure that's what Archie wants. He kneels on the bed next to him, leans down and kisses the kid at Chris' direction, hand stroking over Archie's chest and skimming towards his stomach. His every intention is to stroke his cock until he's begging for more, but instead Chris directs his hand to the vibrator with a strict order to take over.

_Demanding bitch. I like it._

There's no way to tell how much later it is when it's actually happening. Colfer's mouth was hot and wet and on all the right places over Neal's body. What Neal does know is that when he's over Archie like this, those slim legs splayed over his hips like they were the first time, he feels like he can't breathe. Not a lot of people have that effect on him.

_Andy might. You've always wondered about it._

Guilt is a powerful flight of emotion on a lot of people, it can make them stop doing anything, no matter how badly they want it. Neal is not one of those people. It only serves to make him angry and his next thrust comes hard enough to make Archie whimper. He doesn't worry. Archie might top his twink but when he's on bottom, he likes it rough. Neal makes sure to make it hurt.

_I never should have done this. God why did I do this?_

This is what is on Neal mind as he drives home, freshly damp from a shower they'd offered him before he left [Damn Archie and his neatfreak behavior.] and feeling about two inches tall. Not that he hadn't enjoyed himself technically. Awesome sex was always a plus on his list. Awesome sex that left his partners dazed and confused [but happy] always made him feel like a smug fucker. But this time... no. Just no.

_Please don't let them be there when I get back._

He's in luck. Dave and Andy both appear to be officially AWOL and that means that he can hide out and drink beer and brood in peace. As it is, he'll only get a couple hours of it before SOMEONE is over in the morning dying for juicy details. Juicy details that they are never ever going to get. He does smile a little at the text he gets from Archie, and he is never ever going to tell that sweet kid how awful he feels after what they've done together. Archie deserves better than that.


End file.
